


Franky Poem

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry, Water 7, poem, poetics, secret, super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A little poem about Franky ( Cutty Flam )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Franky Poem

I feel super,

Yes, so fine,

Even while hiding a secret,

Deep inside my mind.

Found a home,

On Water Seven,

Created a family,

All on my own.

False justice caught up,

But i was saved by new friends,

So i build them a ship,

Which we sail untill dreams end.


End file.
